1 . Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to ozone generator apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved ozonator apparatus for the production of ozone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ozone is recognized as an effective bacteriacide and virus deactivant and is generally produced through a corona discharge. This is effected when sufficient electrons are directed through an air gap from substantially large potential through the gap. Apparatus exemplifying the prior art may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,055 to McBride utilizing metallic edges of rotating blades mounted within a housing rotated by a flow of air in a corona discharge through the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,866 to Huynh, U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,062 to Heinemann, U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,668 to Vonvargen, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,653 to McKnight are all further examples of ozone generator apparatus available in the prior art.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved ozonator apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in economically and effectively generating ozone from a compact unit and as such, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.